1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupling mechanisms and in particular to a device for efficiently and securely coupling a control fin of a missile (or other vehicle) to the control actuator rod for the fin.
2. Related Art
The usual methods used to secure detachable control fins to a missile include the use of screws, pins, bolts, etc. Such devices, in every case known to applicants, require the use of tools to effect the attachment of the fin.
Increasing attention is being paid to the cost of weapons systems. One element of cost of a missile system is the cost of storage and transportation. Costs of storage and transportation can be reduced by reducing the volume occupied by the missile. One way to reduce the volume of a missile is to provide for foldable fins or wings. Foldable fins are not practical for missiles where space is at a premium (i.e., no room to fold fins to the interior of the missile body) or if very high aerodynamic loads are to be applied thus requiring the fins to remain extremely rigidly connected in order to maintain missile aiming accuracy. Another way to reduce the volume of stored missiles is to store the missiles with fins detached. In this case the fins are attached to the missile at the time of loading onto their launchers. For such detached fin missiles, the time required to attach the fins before loading is critical. Loading time must be kept to a minimum to assure rapid availability of the missile for firing. If fins are attached by means of screws, bolts, pins etc., the mechanic attaching the fin must first locate the tool necessary (screwdriver, wrench, hammer etc.,) then operate the tool for the time required to engage the screw, bolt or pin (many rotations or blows).
It can be seen that there is a need for a mechanism, preferably one that does not require the use of a separate tool, for quickly, efficiently and securely attaching a control fin to a missile.